


一个有关雪人的恶作剧

by yizhiyouzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiyouzi/pseuds/yizhiyouzi
Summary: 黄金三人组本可以在霍格沃兹度过最后一个安稳的、像童话一般的圣诞节。而不幸的是他们还得拯救一个不知感恩的混球。





	一个有关雪人的恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowman Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380268) by [scarlettcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettcat/pseuds/scarlettcat). 



> The origin author haven't replied to my request for permission.  
> So if origin author don't give me the permission,i'll delete this work.
> 
> 无授权，侵删。
> 
> update 2019/3/2 Thanks for permission!

被叫到校长办公室从不是一个值得庆贺的理由，特别是在假期期间。但随着所有魂器的销毁和伏地魔的消失，三人组确信他们已经可以处理任何突发情况了。促进家庭和谐的一场校园音乐会？我们支持。一场发生在格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的圣诞礼物秘密交换？完全可行。出现了神奇的槲寄生，迫使我们去亲吻自己厌恶的对象？为什么不呢？在伏地魔之后，一切问题都是小菜一碟。当然了，考虑到他们的校长是谁，他们确实应该知道到底发生了什么。  
“恐怕出现了另一个预言。”  
他们瞪大了眼看着邓布利多，希望这只是个玩笑。当他们意识到他已经宣布完之后，他们瘫在了椅子上，只能说出一个词，“狗屎。”

 

“邓布利多总是突然告诉我们这些消息，却一点帮助也不给我们。”回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，罗恩抱怨着。“他可是这世上最厉害的巫师，而我们却总只能去处理一些邪恶的小事。”  
“好吧，事实上。”赫敏打着圆场，“这是我们的命运，不是他的。但这事发生在N.E.W.T考试期间也太不方便了。”  
“我恨预言。”哈利低声说，“为什么不能只是被施法的槲寄生？我宁肯亲吻Millicent Bulstrode也不想再拯救一次世界了。我只想过一个普通的圣诞节。”  
“往好的方面想想呢，哈利。或许预言不是真的。”赫敏建议着，“毕竟特里劳妮的预言有百万分之二的不准确率，这让她今年没法成为最优秀的预言家。”  
“我不知道，”哈利声音闷闷的，“她用了那种令人毛骨悚然的男声。我想这个预言是真实存在的。”  
“那我们得制定个计划了。”赫敏试着听起来乐观。“靠你的经验，我的脑子和罗恩的………罗恩的……呃……je ne sais quoi（法语，意为“我不知是什么”。），我们能很快解决这个预言然后享受假期。你们说呢？”  
“我觉得我的jennysayssquat（发音与上方法语相似）已经准备好去处理这些糟心事了。”罗恩热情地说。  
他们同时看向了哈利。  
“呃，好吧。”

 

“快走开。”罗恩朝着两个三年级学生说，试图用火把他们从壁炉旁赶走，“你们看不见我们要在这儿拯救世界吗？”  
三年级生翻了个白眼，坐到了屋子另外一边的椅子上。  
赫敏在她的闭耳塞听咒上叠加了一个驱逐咒，然后责备道，“认真的，罗恩？你还能更随便吗？”  
“好像这很重要似的，”他语气中流露出轻蔑，“面对现实吧，赫敏。我们是黄金三人组。就算我们只是在讨论奶酪，他们也依然觉得我们在拯救世界。”  
“或许因为我们总是拯救世界。”哈利冷冷地说。  
“或许吧，”赫敏一本正经地说，“但是我觉得我们不能为了得到我们想要的东西，就这么冷漠地对待别人。”  
“我们冒着生命危险拯救这些不知感恩的混蛋。我们也得从中得到一些东西。”  
“知道自己正在做对的事，这带来的快乐还不够吗？”  
罗恩对此嗤之以鼻。  
在赫敏掏出魔杖，或者更糟，开始她的演讲之前，哈利提议他们重新听一遍预言。特里劳妮粗哑的声音从三强争霸赛剩下的一颗金蛋中传出。  
不护旧敌，则童话成真。为解咒语，唯求真心。若美人被弃，则黑白颠覆。毒果不可不警惕。  
“好吧，我想这很明显了。”赫敏说。  
“这是个预言，”罗恩说，“预言从不会说明白。”  
赫敏看上去非常骄傲，“童话，美人，毒水果。你想到什么了吗？”  
“白雪公主？”  
“没错。我们需要做的就是阻止白雪公主咬下苹果。”  
“也许吧，”罗恩怀疑着，“但是谁是白雪公主？”  
“我想那也很清楚了。”赫敏语气中沾沾自喜。“哪个人既是我们曾经的敌人，还对苹果有个不正常的热爱，而且外表完美？而且完美的意思是，他有着如雪般的肌肤，他简直就是个雪人。”  
“马尔福？”  
“除了他还有谁？”  
“但是白雪公主不是得漂亮吗？还得是个女孩不是吗？”罗恩指出了这一点。  
“别说这种性别歧视的话，”赫敏训斥他，“需要拯救的人不总是女孩。”  
“好吧，但我依然不觉得马尔福漂亮。你说呢，哈利？”  
“我怎么知道？”  
“赫敏，你是个女孩。”罗恩开始了。  
“谢谢你终于意识到这点。”赫敏语带嘲讽。  
“所以，作为一个女孩，你觉得马尔福很迷人吗？”  
罗恩和哈利期待地看着她。  
“哦，好吧，呃……”赫敏突然有些结巴，“我认为，他不是没有吸引力。”  
哈利偷笑着。  
“真恶心，”罗恩皱起了脸，“我不敢相信你居然觉得雪貂有吸引力。”  
“我说的是他不是没有吸引力。和你说的完全不一样。”她据理力争。  
“所以，我们接下来要做什么？”哈利问。  
“我觉得这个问题应该是：你接下来要做什么？”赫敏说。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“预言说了，被选中的人——”  
“为什么哈利自然而然地就是被选中的人？”罗恩嫉妒地插话，“这是一个新的预言。或许别的人这次被选中了。”  
“你想成为被选中的人？”哈利说。“那就来吧，但是你懂的，这工作不怎么样。”  
“我没说我想成为被选中的人。我的意思是，这次的预言可能和你无关。”  
“Hmm。罗恩或许是对的。”赫敏说。  
“他是对的？”  
“你说我是对的？”  
“被选中的人可能是我们中的任一个。保险起见，我们每个人都得做好为马尔福献出真心的准备。”  
“什么！”罗恩震惊了，“我可不干。”  
“那如果这次你就是被选中的人呢？”  
“哦，拜托，我们都知道肯定是哈利。”  
“我不知道。”哈利尽可能忍住了笑，“‘新预言有新选择’，这可是你说的。或许这次轮到你了，伙计。”  
“闭嘴吧，哈利。我可不管世界是不是要灭亡了。我不会去亲吻马尔福的。”  
“谁说牺牲真心就得靠一个吻？”赫敏提问。  
“每个童话故事都是这么写的，”罗恩说，“而且不只是亲吻，得是真爱之吻。”  
他们看着对方愣了一会儿，尝试着吸收这个巨大的信息量。然后同一时间发出了绝望的喊声，“不！”

 

“马尔福！”  
“再给我五分钟。”他低声嘟哝着，翻了个身。  
“不行。”赫敏摇晃着他的身体，“我现在就得和你谈谈。”  
“我们不能在床上谈吗？”马尔福无意识地蹭了蹭她的手。  
“Ewww！不行。”赫敏赶忙推开了他。  
“你身上很暖。”  
“好吧，你让局面变得超级尴尬。你得清醒点，这件事很重要。”  
“好吧，重要。”马尔福喃喃地说着，然后就又睡了过去。  
“梅林啊，你比罗恩还差劲。”赫敏说着掀开了他的被子。她希望突如其来的寒冷能把他震醒，但事实却是，她才是被吓到的那个。马尔福是全裸的。  
“我的天啊。”赫敏咕哝着，低头看到了马尔福的勃勃性致。她只能手忙脚乱地赶紧把被子又盖了回去。在给他掖好被子后，她坐在床边想使自己冷静下来。正当她做着深呼吸时，身后传来了声响。  
“Mmmm，”马尔福呻吟着，“我爱死你这么做了。”  
“你在和谁说话？”赫敏生气了。  
“Ohhhh，赫敏。”  
“你刚刚是在叫我赫敏吗？”  
“Oh,yeah。那真是太爽了。”  
“你在干什……哦我的天。你在自慰？”赫敏大喘着气，“停下！我不敢相信你居然梦到我。我不应该知道这个。这事让我这辈子都没法快乐了。我要去杀了哈利和罗恩！”  
“你为什么说了这么多?”马尔福低声说着。“我在做噩梦吗？”  
“如果你现在还不醒来，噩梦就会成真。”  
马尔福醒了过来，“格兰杰？”他说话还不太清楚。“你在这儿干什么？”  
“我抽中了最差的签。”

 

“你觉得里面发生了什么？”罗恩在斯莱特林的宿舍外来回走着。  
哈利叹了口气，“希望赫敏已经亲完他了，这样我们就可以享受今年的圣诞节了。”  
“你还是觉得赫敏是被选中的人？”  
“我只知道，如果她不是，我们就都完了。”  
“你真的觉得她会去吻他？我是说，那可是马尔福。”  
“她总是有着奇怪的热心肠不是吗，”哈利回答他，“所以，我觉得我们可以试试。我们能做的只是抱最大的希望，然后听天由命。”  
罗恩了然地看了他一眼。“所以你故意让赫敏中签的，是吗？”  
“没错。”  
“我想，你确实是和邓布利多待的太久了。”  
哈利耸了耸肩，“或许吧。”

 

“走开，格兰杰。我是不会给你钱去拯救那些无家可归的家养小精灵的。”  
“我不是为这个而来的。尽管无家可归的小精灵数量确实达到了一个可怕的比例——”  
“床头柜上有二十加隆。如果你能停止关于家养小精灵的话题，那些就是你的了。”  
赫敏耸了耸肩拿走了钱，没再提起有关小精灵的事。  
“那你在这儿干嘛？”马尔福低声问，“现在可是半夜。格兰芬多扣十分，理由是打扰了男学生会主席的睡眠。”  
“你不能把这个分扣在我身上，”赫敏气呼呼地说，“我是女学生会主席，更何况我是来帮你的。”  
“学生会主席也不能凌驾于规则之上不是吗，就算他们是在‘帮助别人’。再扣十分，因为你还闯进了我的宿舍。”  
“你这个忘恩负义——”  
“几点了？”  
赫敏看了一眼手表。“半夜了。”  
“那再扣十分，宵禁之后可不能外出。”  
赫敏瞪着他，“你认真的？”  
“我还在考虑要不要因为你半夜对我的骚扰再扣十分。”  
“我没骚扰你，明明是你自己在——”赫敏反驳他，“说到这个，别再梦见我了。这真让人害怕。”  
“你可不能命令我做什么梦。而且我梦见你的很大一部分原因是你坐在了我的床上。对了，你为什么会在我的床上？韦斯莱没完成任务吗？”  
赫敏咬紧了牙关。“有一个预言。”  
“所以？”  
“有关你的。”  
“我可不相信预言。”  
“那你怎么解释去年哈利发生的事？”  
“不过是狗屎运罢了。”  
“你给我闭嘴，听我说。”  
在说完预言后，马尔福哼了一声。“我发誓那是我听过的最愚蠢的事了。”  
“别靠近苹果。”赫敏警告他。  
“如果我不呢？”马尔福笑着说，“你会怎么做？吻我吗？”  
“我为什么要做那个？”赫敏感觉自己不太舒服。  
“因为童话就是这么写的。咒语被真爱之吻解除。所以，你会吻我吗？”  
赫敏冷笑了一声，“那得让被选中的人来决定了，我会送给哈利一些唇膏以防万一的。”

 

“怎么样了？”罗恩问。  
“你想先听好消息还是坏消息？”  
“好消息。”哈利说。  
“马尔福慷慨地为S.P.E.W.捐赠了二十加隆。”  
“那你为了这个吻他了吗？”她从罗恩的语气里听出了希望。  
“没有。”赫敏好笑地看着他，“我为什么要这么做？”  
“Um，我不知道。我只是觉得你会。”  
“他捐这些钱只是不想再听我说话，我不觉得这值得一个吻。”  
“好吧，二十加隆确实是很大一笔钱。”罗恩有气无力地说。  
“那坏消息是什么？”哈利警觉起来。  
“马尔福不相信预言并且依然对苹果有着坚持。恐怕这件事有些难办了。哦，我还为格兰芬多扣了30分。”  
“我操。”

 

“我昨晚一直在想那个预言。”赫敏第二天一早说，“我想我需要更多的解释。”  
“你在说什么？”罗恩打了个巨大无比的哈欠。赫敏让他们早点起床，这样他们就可以赶在马尔福之前吃早餐。  
“或许所谓的牺牲真心的意思是……善意的行为？我在想，是不是可以为他织一件毛衣或者一条围巾？”  
“我想我可以让他抓住一次金色飞贼，”哈利这么说，“这可是真正‘牺牲真心’了。”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，“你呢，罗恩？”  
“呃，”罗恩犹豫了一下，“我觉得我们应该用代号来交流。”  
“为什么？”赫敏问，“你终于决定谨慎地对待我们拯救世界的冒险了吗？”  
“不，我只是觉得这样更酷，”罗恩说，“我的代号是Rock。”  
“这个想法值得一试，”赫敏说，“但是我认为我们的代号应该以白雪公主为主题（Snow White-themed）。”  
“我猜马尔福要被称为Snow White了。”哈利笑了。  
“那哈利就是Doc。”罗恩说。  
“为什么他被称为Doc（博士）？”赫敏抗议，“无意冒犯，哈利，但明显我才是团队里的智商担当。”  
“因为他戴着眼镜。”  
“那我的代号呢？”  
“你是Grumpy（脾气暴躁的）。”  
“我为什么会脾气暴躁？”赫敏十分不满。  
“因为缺觉？”罗恩小心翼翼地猜测。  
赫敏瞪了他一眼，“行吧，如果我是Grumpy，那么你们就是——”  
“饿了（Hungry）。”  
“我们之中没有叫Hungry的。”  
“不，我的意思是我饿了，我们去吃早餐吧。”  
“毕竟我们这些傻瓜可没法在饥饿的时候思考。”哈利笑着说。

 

“看看他和朋友在一起大笑的样子，就像那个预言不存在一样。”赫敏盯着大厅另一边的马尔福说。  
“那个预言确实不靠他解决，不是吗？”罗恩说，“我们才是负责保护那个弱鸡的人。”  
“你们都准备好魔杖了吗？”赫敏问，“他的右手边有一个装满水果的碗。”  
“我想知道如果他吃了苹果会发生什么？”罗恩沉思着。  
“或许他会被便秘困扰。”赫敏冷漠地说。  
“那就解释了他的脸色为何如此苍白。”哈利打趣道。  
“Snow White要接近苹果了！”罗恩报告着情况。“我来解决。”赫敏拿出魔杖指向了马尔福，低声念出了让苹果消失的咒语。马尔福皱着眉头看向她，又拿了一个苹果。  
“哦，这次让我来。”罗恩激动地说。  
“手稳点。”赫敏忍不住指导他。  
“我知道怎么做。”罗恩压低了声音，但消失的却是赞比尼的柠檬烤饼。“操，让我再试一次。这次好了！”  
“这太荒唐了。”赫敏说，“我要过去了，如果他敢乱动我就揍他一顿。”  
“Doc，注意左翼，我来盯着右翼。Grumpy正在接近目标。”  
“你能不能别再那么叫我！”赫敏示意他们小声点，“别再给我打掩护了。”  
当她走向斯莱特林的桌子时，一道绿色的光从她面前闪过。她觉得Doc和Dopey没注意到毕竟他俩正忙着作她的侧翼掩护，于是她跃过了桌子，把马尔福扑倒在地。  
“你他妈在干什么？”马尔福气急败坏地说。  
赫敏把他牢牢按在地上，然后把挡在面前的头发吹开，得意地说，“为了不让你吃那个苹果。”  
“那他妈的是个梨！”  
赫敏看着滚落在他手边的梨，“哦，好吧。从我的角度看那就像是个苹果。”  
她松开了压住马尔福的手，为表歉意，拿起了另一种水果，“呃……不像苹果的可以吗？”  
“我不想要你的樱桃，格兰杰！”  
斯莱特林的长桌上爆发出笑声。  
“你说的对，”赫敏没在意笑声，“你应该远离一切水果。以防万一。”  
马尔福绝望地叹了口气，抓着她的手走出了大厅。“听着，战争已经结束了，我们不再是死敌了。但是我们也不是朋友。我是斯莱特林而你是格兰芬多，拜托你记住这点。”  
“我正在试着救你。”  
“我不需要什么拯救，特别是你们三个的好意。”  
“我们可以找别人帮忙。毕竟还有七个小矮人。”  
“不！”马尔福坚定地拒绝了，“三个格兰芬多小矮人就够受的了。”  
哈利和罗恩冲出了大厅，“赫敏！你还好吗！”  
“看哪，Dopey和Doc来救你了。”德拉科拖长了调子。  
“你把我们的代号告诉他了？”罗恩嘟哝着。  
“没有，”赫敏说，“是你告诉他的。”  
马尔福哼了一声，“你的代号真的是Dopey？”  
“你为什么会觉得我是Dopey？”罗恩挣扎着。  
“因为他有眼镜，”马尔福指着哈利，“如果是你就不对劲了。那你又是谁？”他问赫敏，“princess？”  
“Princess这个代号已经有人用了，”罗恩说，“她是Grumpy。”  
马尔福大笑起来，“那就太好了。”  
“你不想知道谁是princess吗？”赫敏笑着问。  
“我确信那不会是我。”他生气地回答。  
“拜托，”赫敏嘲笑他，“你的护发产品比Lavender和Parvati合起来的都多……如果鞋子合脚的话……”（灰姑娘的梗。）  
“嘿，现在不是这个童话！”罗恩插了一嘴。当其他人都好笑地看着他时，他回过神来，“好吧，就算是吧。”  
“你们这群蠢笨的格兰芬多都给我记好接下来我说的话，我没兴趣加入你们的拯救世界大冒险。我有自己的事要处理，而且我才不关心你们那个愚蠢的预言。我是斯莱特林的王子，我想做什么都可以！”  
“在我们的监视之外。”哈利说。  
“你们不可能每时每刻都监视我。”  
赫敏扯出一个冷笑，“打个赌吗？”

 

“他正在走向厨房，”哈利从活点地图抬起头来，“我们最好加快速度。”  
“那个狗娘养的。”罗恩骂着，“他不能安静地待那么一分钟吗？我们一整天都在跟着他团团转。”  
“他是故意的。”赫敏跟着哈利和罗恩爬出了肖像洞，“因为他是个混蛋。”  
“他已经到那儿了吗？”当他们跑下走廊的时候，罗恩气喘吁吁地问。  
哈利看着地图。“这太奇怪了。他只是站在那儿不动，就像被冻住了。”  
赫敏从他的手里抓过了地图，“操！预言成真了。我们没赶上！”  
他们拐过了角落，看到了不可思议的景象。  
“我操，”罗恩说，“他现在和那个Frosty the Snowman一模一样！”（Frosty the Snowman：雪人冻冻，儿歌。）  
“哦我的天啊，你说的没错。”赫敏朝哈利笑了，他们就开始一起唱起歌来，“Frosty the Snowman is a fairy tale they say...”  
“你们不应该把这个梗留给我来说吗？”罗恩问。  
“我没在开玩笑，罗恩。如果我们从头到尾都想错童话故事了呢？或许我们不需要亲吻他。或许我们需要的只是一顶魔法帽。”（这是哪个童话？）  
“我们去哪里找魔法帽？”罗恩问。  
赫敏和哈利生气地看了他一眼。  
“什么？”  
“分院帽，Dopey。”赫敏回答他。  
哈利从口袋里拿出了一面双面镜。“魔镜，墙上的魔镜，你听到我了吗？”面对着困惑不解的朋友们，他解释道，“邓布利多校长也想要一个代号。他是Mirror。”  
“该死的。我之前为什么没想到这个代号。”罗恩嫉妒极了。  
“Mirror收到。怎么了，Doc？”邓布利多出现在了镜子里。  
“童话成真了，”哈利报告着，“重复，童话成真了。我们需要增援。”  
“请报告你们的位置。”邓布利多问。  
“我们快到那个鸭梨了。拜托赶快把分院帽带来。”  
“我们已经在路上了。完毕。”邓布利多从镜子里消失了。

 

“好吧，我想什么都没发生。”哈利说着，把分院帽靠近了雪人马尔福的脑袋。  
“斯莱特林!”  
哈利被这一声吓了一跳，往后退了几步。他又靠近了一次，但是每当他靠近马尔福，帽子就会大叫“斯莱特林！”。哈利皱着眉对帽子施了一个失语咒。  
“哈利！那可是分院帽！”赫敏警告他。  
“没事的，哈利。”邓布利多拍了拍他的背，“我也用过一两次这个咒语，这顶帽子有时候确实挺烦人的。”  
哈利把帽子戴到了马尔福的头上，然后解开了咒语。  
“Hmm，”分院帽想了一会儿，张开了嘴，“举止冷漠，内心冰冷……斯莱特林！”  
罗恩翻了个白眼，“这完全没用。”  
“我猜还是用白雪公主的办法吧，”赫敏听上去很失望。  
“所以，谁来做出这个牺牲呢？”罗恩问。  
“我们可以抽签。”哈利建议道。  
“算了吧，这次是不是又会抽到我？”赫敏生气地瞪着他。  
“好吧，至少我不干这个，”哈利说，“我都不喜欢马尔福。”  
“没人喜欢，”赫敏说，“我没让你和他结婚，只是和他友好地握一次手都做不到吗？”  
“我上次拯救过世界了，”哈利说，“或许这次轮到罗恩了。”  
“你真的这么以为吗？”罗恩激动地说。  
“当然了。为什么不呢？”  
“好吧，”罗恩按了按指关节，“那就我来吧。”  
罗恩伸出手，坚定地抓住了马尔福的木棍手臂晃了两下。不幸的是，他似乎抓得太紧了，这导致他直接扯下了那根木棍。罗恩瞪大了眼，震惊地看着手里的木棍。“我操，我把他的胳膊扯下来了。我的天啊，我拽下了他的胳膊！”  
“把它放回去！”赫敏尖叫着。  
“我再也不想当被选中的人了。哈利，还是你来吧。”罗恩把那根木棍扔给了哈利。  
“我可不想要。”哈利又把它扔了回去。“你才是那个想要荣誉的人。”  
“我再也不想要了！荣誉真使人恶心！”  
他们拉扯了一会儿，最终，那根木棍滚落在了地上。  
“罗纳德·韦斯莱。”赫敏咬着牙，“把马尔福的手臂给我，现在。”  
“我觉得我要生病了。”  
“快把那个该死的手臂给我！”  
“把它想成一根木棍。”哈利提出建议。  
“这就是根该死的棍子！”  
“好吧，木棍。”罗恩深吸了一口气，“我能行。”  
罗恩闭着眼颤抖着拿起了那根棍子，把它放到了原来的地方。“我做到了，”他松了一口气，睁开了眼睛。  
“你放错地方了！”赫敏厉声说。  
罗恩认真审视了一遍自己的作品，耸了耸肩，“差不多得了，只要他平常把一边的肩膀稍微垮下来一点，没有人会注意到的。”  
“快点。”  
“我做不到。除非我再把它拽下来。我受不了再一次刺激了。”  
“这真是一场灾难。”赫敏喃喃自语。  
“我一直在想，”哈利说，“或许所谓的牺牲真心，意味着一场真正的牺牲。被选中的人担任的可能是猎人的角色，他需要挖出白雪公主的心脏。”  
“所以，在罗恩扯下马尔福的手臂后，你现在想要挖出他的心脏了？”  
“不，我不会这么做。”哈利说，“这已经不关我的事了。”  
“别看我了，”罗恩听上去虚弱极了，“我绝对不要做被选中的人了。”  
“我坚决不参与这种事。”邓布利多说。  
“好吧，我才不会挖出他的心脏。”赫敏说，“这太没人性了。或者说，没有雪人性？”  
“那就只剩下吻他这个选项了。”哈利说。  
赫敏沉默了一会儿，纠结着选择。“好吧，好吧。”她妥协了，“我会吻他。”  
她弯下身来，皱着眉头靠近雪人用草编成的嘴唇时，她停下了，“我做不到，我觉得自己像个傻子。”  
“为什么？他现在这样不是更有魅力了。”罗恩说，“我竟然有点开心。”  
“我只是觉得这太蠢了。”  
“那这样有帮助吗？”罗恩指着马尔福头上的槲寄生。  
“槲寄生能有什么帮助？？”  
“这至少给了你一个合理的亲吻他的理由，不是吗？”  
“我只有一个理由：拯救这个该死的世界！”  
“哦，没错。”  
“快点和他接吻然后让这事儿翻篇，”哈利失去了耐心，“这又不是什么大事，别忘了我本来被预言会死的。”  
“但我们不能每次都那么幸运，不是吗？”赫敏反驳他。  
赫敏深吸了一口气，又去试了一次，但她找不到能够亲吻的角度。她的鼻子每次都碰到那根胡萝卜（马尔福的鼻子），“啊，这真是太尴尬了。”  
“初吻总是这样。”邓布利多叹了口气。  
“就装作你在吻其他人，”哈利建议她，“某个不是这个混球或者雪人的家伙。”  
“记得伸舌头，”罗恩说，“不然这就不算一个吻。”  
赫敏闭上了眼，想象着她的梦中情人。不幸的是，她想到的竟然是马尔福，而且她根本没法把他赶出脑子。  
“快点吻他，”哈利不太耐烦了，“你再等下去圣诞节都要过去了。”  
她不得不承认哈利说的是对的，为了获得这个圣诞节，她只需把这件事做完。在她说服自己之前，她把嘴唇贴上了马尔福的甘草编成的嘴唇，吻住了他。这个吻又冷又湿，尝起来有草莓的味道。至少这还不错。在赫敏·格兰杰心无旁骛地亲吻之后，她移开了嘴唇，看着他。什么都没有发生，除了一个几乎不可见的微笑。他们期待着看着雪人，希望它融化或是发生些什么。任何事都好。  
“操，这和说好的不太一样啊。”罗恩说。  
然后雪人爆炸了。每个人从头到脚都被雪花覆盖。当他们擦去眼睛上的雪水时，他们震惊地发现马尔福正在吻赫敏。  
“这也太尴尬了。”哈利低声说。  
“没错，”罗恩同意他的观点，“不过，这也太奇怪了，这个吻居然比她和雪人的吻更尴尬。”  
“啊，年轻的爱情啊。”邓布利多深深叹气。  
“爱情？”哈利和罗恩同时重复了这个词。他们又一次看着邓布利多，觉得他是不是疯了。  
邓布利多眨了眨眼。“一个预言，可以给人在一起的契机，或是让人们分离。幸运的是，这次带来的是幸福。”  
哈利和罗恩立马转换成了全力营救模式。他们捡起了雪人剩余的部分揉成了雪球，朝着那对吻得难舍难分的人扔了过去。他们可不能让最好的朋友爱上那个混蛋aka前冰棍。  
被雪球击中让这两个人从咒语中清醒过来。他们连忙离开了对方。  
马尔福低头看着他的手表。“我得走了，在圣诞节之前我还能找到赞比尼。”  
“你要去哪？”赫敏气喘吁吁地问，她还有点头晕。  
“去找赞比尼。”  
“但是我们得把你送到庞弗雷夫人那儿去。以防你的胳膊掉下来。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”赫敏急忙说，“我只是觉得在这件事发生之后你得检查一下。”  
“我现在没时间。赞比尼大概觉得他已经赢了。他一定会大吃一惊的。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“年度斯莱特林恶作剧大战。赞比尼今年差点杀了我。但是因为你，我今年依然可以是斯莱特林王子。”  
“你的意思是，这个预言只是关于一个愚蠢的恶作剧战争？”赫敏怀疑地说。  
“我不敢相信你居然吻了一个雪人。”马尔福摇着头大笑。当他跑去找赞比尼的时候，走廊里依然回荡着笑声。  
三人组转过身怒瞪着邓布利多。  
“预言总是那么有趣。”邓布利多耸了耸肩。

 

那天的晚些时候，赫敏溜去了医疗翼探望马尔福。她才不关心马尔福。她只是好奇。  
“你看上去安然无恙。”  
“我现在是，”他抱怨着，“刚刚我的胳膊位置不太对，你知道发生了什么吗？”  
赫敏无动于衷地耸了耸肩。  
“庞弗雷夫人不得不重新把它接上。那真是令人痛苦。”  
赫敏默默翻了个白眼，还是没忍住好奇地问，“所以，你赢了吗？”  
“是的。因为你。”他笑了。  
“我不敢相信我居然吻了你。”赫敏说到这个就觉得恶心。  
“我不敢相信你居然爱上了我。”  
“拜托，你可不是个吻技派。”  
马尔福微笑着，“所以，你承认我的吻不错了？”  
“你表现得有些冷淡。”赫敏反驳他。  
“哈，哈。”  
“我能问你个问题吗，马尔福？”  
“你说呢？”  
赫敏盯着他，“你为什么要吻我？”  
“因为槲寄生。”  
赫敏发出了不屑的鼻音。  
“那是一株魔法槲寄生。那是我变成雪人的原因。”  
“槲寄生的浆果才是那个有毒的水果。”赫敏突然明白过来。  
马尔福表示了同意，“需要一个亲吻来打破咒语，你知道的，真爱之吻。”  
赫敏又哼了一声，“你认真的？”  
“如果你不信我的话可以去问布雷斯。”  
“可我并不爱你。”  
“恐怕你在内心深处已经爱上我了。”  
“但是……那不可能。”  
“魔法不会说谎，否认的女巫才会。”马尔福笑了。

 

“很抱歉你不得不去吻了一个雪人，赫敏。”在他们等待圣诞大餐开始时，哈利说。  
“我也是，”赫敏嘟哝着，瞪着大厅另一边的马尔福，他完全无视了她。“我的嘴唇到现在还是裂的。”  
“你确实为我们这个团队牺牲了很多，”罗恩拍了拍她的背，“可惜这一切都是徒劳。”  
“谢谢你提醒我这件事。”赫敏酸溜溜地回应。  
“我告诉过你被选中不是什么好事。”哈利说。  
“就赫敏的情况来说，确实是这样，”罗恩说，“明白我的梗吗？因为她居然吸了马尔福的脸。”  
“闭嘴，Dopey。”  
“至少预言结束了，我们可以享受剩下的圣诞了。”哈利说。  
“但不是你期望的那种普通圣诞。”赫敏说。  
“这很好。在我们经历了这些冒险之后，一个普通的圣诞节一定是非常无聊的。”  
“而且折磨马尔福也挺有趣的。”罗恩补充道。  
“是啊，开心时光。”赫敏讽刺地说，她依然对这个浪费时间的预言耿耿于怀。  
“至少我们有一些内部笑话了。”哈利试着逗她开心。  
“比如？”赫敏低声说。  
“还记得马尔福冰冷的肩膀吗，罗恩？”哈利开着玩笑。  
“那不好笑，哈利。你又让我想起那段恶心的回忆了。”  
“马尔福挺好的，”赫敏说，“我去医疗翼看过他了。他又变成了以前的烦人样子。”  
“如果他骚扰你，我会——”  
“帮他接回手臂？”赫敏强忍住笑。  
“那是罗恩该做的，”哈利说，“他热爱冒险。”  
“我恨你们。”罗恩愤愤地看着两个大笑着的好友。  
食物终于摆上了长桌，每个人都迅速投入了其中。大家都把自己的嘴塞得满满的，餐桌上也因此安静。赫敏从水果碗里拿了一个苹果，盯着它沉思。她不由得想起了马尔福和真爱，想知道未来会怎样。然后她记起了占卜本就是个虚无缥缈的东西，于是她选择遗忘这一切。她和马尔福之间什么都没有，想起他是毫无意义的。赫敏笑了笑，把苹果送到了嘴边，刚准备咬上去，苹果就从她的手里消失了。她看向马尔福，与他四目相对。马尔福眨了眨眼，在她的苹果上咬了一口。


End file.
